Submission
by SpadePariah
Summary: Derek chases Scott through the woods after his first turn desperate to claim Scott as one of his pack Derek takes action into getting the young wolf to accept him as his alpha.


**Submission**

 **Derek/Scott**

Scott fell landing face first on the forest floor. He dug his hands into Leaves and dirt franticly trying to regain his composure. The larger wolf came out of no where and in a fall he trapped the smaller teen under his weight. Trapping Scott between his parted feet.

"Stop running Scott." Derek nearly ordered as he knelt down on the back of the smaller boy. "Derek.." Scott whimpered as the older wolf lay himself against the boys bare back. Scott shivered as the sensation of hot sweat slick skin made contact to his own exposed back. Derek glided his chiseled muscular torso up and down the length of Scott's captured form beneath him. The alpha craned his neck into the crook of the young wolf's neck and whispered heavy and gruff to him.

"Don't fight it." Scott could almost feel the grin in his words as Derek continued. "Just let me show you what an alpha can do for you." He stated still gyrating his hips against the small wolfs body.

Scott released a pained sigh trying to resist the shock of pleasure that Derek was awakening in him. "... I... I..." Scott attempted.

"Shhh..." Derek soothed "just relax baby boy. Let daddy Derek take charge." He whispered low and seductive as he softly kissed the boys cheek.

The kisses continued down Scotts neck and his shoulder blades. He felt the larger wolf lean up into a sitting position on top of him. In a slow possessive grip Derek lifted Scott from his resting stance and turn him over before dropping him to his back on the woodland floor.

Scott looked up to see the alpha kneeling over him bare chested and breathing heavily. The young wolf was entranced on the beauty of Derek's body the cut of his muscles the hair on his chest the look of Dominance he had in his eyes. Scott trembled under the man as he stiffened in his compression pants. Growing harder and gaining inches in his shaft Derek took notice of the young teens arousal.

"You gonna be a good boy?" He asked leaning down and drawing the young teens arms above his head. Scott couldn't form words so he nodded in acceptance. Derek lips curved in a cocky grin as he leaned in and kissed the boy "good." He responded.

Derek held Scott down with one hand holding the boys captured arms above his head and with the other he reached down to grope at the sheen bulge that formed farther below. "You going to submit to me as your alpha McCall?" He asked teasing the boys hard hard shaft. "N-n... No" Scott shot back almost immediately struggling to form the word.

Derek looked back at the stubborn wolf in surprise. "I can make you feel real good if you did Scott." Kissing down the lacrosse players chest he continued, "I want you to be my beta." Derek reached the elastic waistband parting it enough to pull out the honey colored head of Scott's erect manhood. "C'mon Scott" he started again licking at the tip that was now beading with the boys clear seed.

Scott stiffened as Derek's tongue met the head of his swelling cock. He cringed in excitement when the man wrapped his lips around the erect member. The wet heat and powerful suction at his virgin cock exploded in want and need for the massive wolfs touch. Scott fell silent and slack jawed as the wolf continued to draw out ecstasy from his now throbbing shaft. Involuntary Scott's hips thrust up and a tortured whimper escaped him.

With Derek still kneeling over the writhing teen Scott's motions didn't help him in his quest to slide his erect shaft farther into the man's amazing mouth. "You want to submit for me baby?" Derek asked while circling his thumb over the swollen leaking and sensitive head of the boy. The change in sensation caused Scott to whimper more and lose control of himself "maybe... If you go down more." He countered his face wrinkled in concentration and his breathing growing heavier.

Marveling at the young boy coming undone by his touch Derek smirked. "Yeah?" He mused shifting his weight down the boys exposed body and freeing him from his captured position. Scott didn't motion to escape as Derek assumed he wouldn't and he lifted his hips following Derek's intentions as the older alpha freed him from the confines of the tight athletic pants.

The larger wolf took the teen's sports gear in his fist and sniffed at the musk that wafted off the material. Scott watched as the man's expression shifted from concentration to excitement. Scott's heart pounded faster in his chest. Derek tossed the think material aside and parted the boys thighs.

Eyes locked and with a heavy lust he leaned closer to Scott and aroused body. Drawing a slow line with his tongue Derek started with Scott's tight balls and drew it up the length of the diamond solid erection. When he reached the plump head he gave its wet kiss eyes still locked with Scott's. He stroked the teen slowly and mechanically as he kept the boys gaze. Slightly sucking at the head as he kissed around the warm head he spoke.

"Didn't know virgin wolf was this sweet." He said with a smirk, winking at Scott and continuing to rotate around the teens throbbing head. Scott's heart skipped a beat and he blushed as Derek's fist slowly worked up and down the bare column of his dick while his wet lips lapped around the tip slurping up the pre cum that was spilling from him with every stride.

"You like this?" Derek asked still working Scott's shaft. The boy nodded eyes still locked with the watching gaze of the Alpha. "Bet you've never had your dick sucked this good before huh?" Scott shook his head slowly at the question then slowly managed "n-n... Never" he fought out. "Ya know..." Derek started "you could be gettin' this everyday." He gave Scott's shaft another wet kiss "all you got to do." Another kiss he added his tongue and slide down the length and back up again, "is submit" he asked again ending the request with a wink.

"I-I..." Scott stuttered. Derek smirked. "You don't gotta answer right away." He started "why don't you think bout it while I show you how good of an alpha I can be to you. He finished wrapping his lips firmly around the head and descending slowly down Scott's aching shaft. "Oh" Scott whimpered slack jawed and taking in a harsh breath.

Derek swallowed the boy going farther down, sucking the shaft until he rested the huge erect teen balls deep. Locking his lips he began to withdraw from the erection as Derek slide his mouth up the length to his surprise Scott was even harder. The boy had sprouted an inch or two and his already thick cock was now curving up.

Derek Marveled at the girth and began sucking at the teen taking him as far as he could go swallowing the boy so deep Scott cried in pleasure.

 _ **More to come Review and let me know what you thought.**_


End file.
